


Not My Thing

by MelodicAscent



Series: Kidge Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But isn't that kind of annoying, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how tags work, Kidge Week 2018, Some people have a ton of tags on their stuff, seriously, what am I supposed to do with these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicAscent/pseuds/MelodicAscent
Summary: There's a ball coming up, and that means Pidge needs some formal clothes. Lance and Keith volunteer to help her pick out a dress, but Pidge isn't the kind of girl who particularly enjoys trying on different outfits. How is she supposed to find a dress for the ball?





	Not My Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 for kidge week 2018: Fashion.

Pidge groaned. “Do I have to?”

“It’s a ball, Pidge, you should be wearing something formal,” Lance said as he looked through coupons for different clothing department stores at the space mall.

“Wearing a dress isn’t the problem. It’s shopping for a dress. Dress shopping is so…ugh. Most dresses are a pain to wear, and a pain to put on. Do you know how hard it is to find comfortable dresses? Because I do. It’s so annoying that-“

Keith placed a hand on her lap. “You’ll be fine, Pidge. I’ll be there to help you.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “Oh no. As much as you’re an amazing boyfriend for offering to help, you have absolutely no sense of fashion. I mean, look at that jacket! It only goes halfway down your torso! Who on Earth designed that?”

Pidge laughed as Keith’s face reddened.

“Hey, I might not be able to pick out clothes for myself, but I think I can help my girlfriend.”

“Regardless, I’m going with you.”

And with that, the three paladins found themselves at a store with a name none of them could pronounce in the middle of the space mall.

“You think we can get more video games while we’re here?” Pidge asked, bored out of her mind as Lance moved from rack to rack pulling out dresses.

“This is dress shopping, Pidge,” he replied, not looking away from his work. “This could take all day.”

She groaned. “Seriously? I don’t have time for this, I’ll just wear the first dress you picked.”

Lance gasped. “Never! No friend of mine is going shopping without the feeling of freedom one feels from trying on different outfits!”

After another few minutes of searching, with Keith sitting in a corner playing with his knife, Pidge found herself in a dressing room with a huge pile of dresses. It was more than a little overwhelming.

Sighing, Pidge undressed, deciding to just try on the first dress in the pile.

* * *

“You look amazing!” Lance cried, clapping his hands together.

Pidge kept her hands over her chest. “I don’t feel comfortable wearing something so…revealing.”

Keith refused to make eye contact, his red face saying more than words ever could.

So it went with many of the dresses Lance had picked. After the first dress, Pidge refused to even show the boys what she was wearing unless she was covered enough.

“Come on,” Lance said, nudging Keith. “You know you liked that first one.”

Keith shoved him away, his face still red. “Dude, knock it off. Pidge isn’t that kind of girl.”

“Awww, so protective,” Lance said, putting a hand on his heart and batting his eyelashes.

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna see if I can find something else for her to wear.”

Lance shook his head. “I’m telling you, there’s no way you’ll be able to find anything, mullet. You have no sense of fashion.”

“Maybe not guys fashion, but maybe I can find something that will look nice on Pidge.”

* * *

“Where did Keith go?” Pidge asked as she stepped out in her next dress. She pulled at the sleeves, which were clearly causing her discomfort. “Stupid elastic, it’s too tight on the bicep.”

“To be fair, you have more bicep than most girls your size. Keith went to find another dress for you, but I don’t see why.” Lance looked past her. “You’ve still got a bunch to try on. Back in you go.” He pushed her in and shut the door.

“Lance, I swear, when this is done, I’m wringing your neck.”

“A necessary sacrifice.”

* * *

Keith looked through the racks of dresses, shocked at how many low-cut gowns he found. How was he supposed to find a dress for Pidge when all that was available was this garbage?

He shoved his hands in his pockets, frustrated at his lack of success. He started wandering aimlessly, hoping that something somewhere would eventually catch his eye.

* * *

“Pidge, it’s been ten minutes since I last saw you. What’s the holdup?”

Pidge looked in the mirror. She was starting to think that none of these dresses would look good on her.

It was the first time in ages that she’d worn anything that would give her a feminine look. She wasn’t used to certain areas of her body actually being visible. Not to mention she’d been in space for a while, and she’d grown up a bit.

Maybe it was the growing up that was making her feel self-conscious about her looks in the first place.

“Pidge?”

She sighed. “I’ll be out in a sec, Lance, just let me finish lacing this one.”

* * *

Keith felt like he’d been wandering for hours. In reality, it had only been a few minutes, but the store was pretty big.

He was about to head back to the dressing rooms when something caught his eye.

It was the color that got his attention first. Upon further examination of the dress, he smiled.

This was what he’d been looking for.

* * *

“I can’t believe you tried on every dress and didn’t like a single one!”

Pidge scowled. “Let’s just get out of here. I’ll figure out something else to wear to the ball.”

“Wait!” Keith called, pushing through clothes racks and receiving glares from the clerks. “Here,” he said, handing Pidge the dress in his arms.

She looked down at it skeptically. “Keith, I’m sick of trying on dresses.”

He looked at her. “Just, one more? For me?”

She sighed. “Just this one.”

* * *

“AAAAAHHHHHHHH! You look amazing!”

Lance’s voice was high and annoying, and both Pidge and Keith winced. Keith smiled. “As annoying as that is, he’s right. You do look amazing.”

Pidge returned the smile. “I feel amazing, too. Not only is the dress comfortable, but…it reminds me of home.”

Keith looked at Lance with pride. “Looks like I do know a thing or two about fashion.”

Lance snorted. “Please. The only reason that worked is that neither of you understands fashion. You’re perfect for each other.”

Keith looked back at Pidge and they both laughed. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my attempts to have a fic for every day are still going strong, though I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas for tomorrow. Because of this, for the most part, the one-shots will be shorter than my usual length.
> 
> Also, a bit of a series note here, none of the fics during Kidge week are necessarily in the same setting. Some will be AU, some will be post-canon. Just because this one involved established Kidge and yesterday's involved them getting together does not mean any of these one-shots are related. Consider them all separate entities.


End file.
